Random Pokemon One Shots
by JPR8686
Summary: Okay I changed my mind about this one. I will make random one shots. It will be about anything ranging from the game to the anime and maybe AU. It will involve an OC in third person. I might do it in first person. I will do Pokemon Couples like Ikari, Poke, Contest, etc. So you are not limited to that. Rated T still for Yaoi/Yuri stories like PrecMetal, GirlPower, Coma, etc. Enjoy.
1. Strawberry Candied Pocky The Sanyou Trio

******Okay it was a dream I had after watching a music video about the guys in Pokemon from the video game itself. I couldn't help but think about the Sanyo Trio or Striaton Trio because well, they are cute. But the pictures that the person choose made them really hot. Especially when they are so close to being shirtless . oh god head explosion. I was thinking about Pocky and candy at the same time while watching that. I practically watched it before I went to bed so this is what happen when you watch a sexy video of guys from games and perverted thoughts. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

A quad colored haired girl laid cosily on her bed, stomach facing down, watching TV while munching on her favorite treat, Pocky. And who would have in their right mind would have quad colored hair? Well, that is Ruka. Ruka has the color of pink, light blue, lime green, and yellow on her own hair. A very bright color hair that can't be missed out in the open. She also wears a waitress uniform because she practically helps the trio at their cafe/gym. In her room are the Striaton Trio: Cilan, Cress and Chili.

Cilan, a green haired and eye gentlemen. He cares about his brothers and Ruka and would do anything to make sure they are safe. Seeing he is a gentleman he makes sure his brothers didn't get into any kind of affair with Ruka. He is known by many to be a grass type user. Hence he uses Pansage. He wears a black and gray vest with a white blouse under it. He also wears black slacks. Then a green bow tie which completes the look. He sits next to Ruka crossed legged on the bed.

Cress, a blue haired and eyed semi gentlemen. He sometimes flirt with Ruka but he means well not to push it too much. He cares also for his brothers and Ruka. He's also the serious type. When things need to be done he gets them done. He is known to be a water type user, hence using Panpour. He also wears the same outfit as his brother, Cilan, except the bow tie is blue. He sits on a separate chair that is in Ruka's room.

Chili, a red haired and eyed flirt. Chili is always seen flirting with Ruka even though Ruka would brush him off like a fly. But he never gave up to try and swoon Ruka. But when he is close to succeeding, Cilan jumps in to the rescue and swats Chili away before things got hot. But he can be a gentleman when he is in public so that's a plus. Not only that he cares for his brothers and Ruka. An extra plus. He wears the same outfit as his brothers but wears a red bow tie. He is lastly known to be a fire type user, using Pansear. He sits right in front of Cress on the floor next to the bed. Chili popped a strawberry flavored candy in his mouth letting the sweetness melt onto his tongue.

It was a typical Saturday night when all four of them locked up the Cafe and Gym. This was actually a routine during Saturday where the boys go to Ruka's home and spend the night there. Of course nothing happens between them besides watching a movie and turn in for the night. But tonight was a little different.

It all started with a mere Strawberry Pocky that Cilan grabbed from the packet. An idea popped in his head to make this night a little more interesting. Tilting his head to take a glance at Ruka, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Ruka~," Cilan cooed, getting the quad colored haired attention. Silver meets green with an adorable confused expression. Cilan couldn't help but smile. "Say ah." Cilan let's his hand hover in front of Ruka's mouth, Pocky in hand. A light red blush dusted its way across Ruka's cheeks, but obeyed anyway. Ruka also thought that Cilan always babied her in some kind of way but knew that he loves her dearly like his brothers. Chili and Cress snickered at the scene before them before cress decided to get up and show his green haired brother how it's done.

"How sweet Cilan, but I'll show you a better way," Cress comes from behind and lean in front of the silver eyed girl. Note that Ruka still has the Pocky hanging out of her mouth that Cilan gave her. Ruka being confused as why the boys are acting like this was beyond her but a small part of her actually likes this bold side of them. A change of pace like this also frightens her. Cress leans in, mouth slightly open, and his tongue barely out. He bit a piece off the Pocky which also hangs out of his mouth along with his tongue. His head still close to the waitress rosy cheeks. Pulling the strawberry flavored Pocky into his mouth and chewed it smirking triumphantly. Everyone knows that sharing the same food or drink is considered an indirect kiss which made Ruka have butterflies in her stomach. Cilan slightly blushed at the scene and trying to regain composure. He scolded Cress of that bold front as Chili laughed trying not to choke on his strawberry candy.

"Amateurs. I'll show you guys how to really do it," the red haired brother called smugly. Ruka finished the pocky that was left since Cress ate the last bit and sat up kneeling on her bed. Chili was right in front of her. Cilan and Cress sat there curious as to what their red haired brother is about to do. But Cilan couldn't help but get a feeling that things are gonna get way too hectic in this room. Then Chili pinned the poor waitress down on the bed. Both her hands lock in place above her head. His leg stradling on both side of her waist.

"Chili-" but before Cilan could reprimand his brother, Chili covered Ruka's eyes with his untied red bow tie and Cress held his green eyed brother back covering his mouth. Cilan trying to break free from his blue haired brother, couldn't help but struggle helplessly. Despite Cress looking a bit smaller from the Trio he is strong. Chili couldn't help ease the weary waitress considering the situation she's in. Being helplessly blindfolded is no fun for the silver eyed girl since she has to rely on her other senses.

Chili leaned in and kissed Ruka with a light touch to the lips to show he's not gonna go too far. Rukas' mouth was slightly open considering her stomach decided to lose the uneasiness and have a wild bachelor party. She blushed even more from the sudden contact and Chili took that as an advantage and shoved his tongue inside the quad colors' carven. Massaging every inch of her mouth with his smooth, silk muscle, he earned so much moans from the waitress. He remembered he still has his strawberry candy off to the side. His tongue grabbed it and dropped it in her mouth letting her taste the sweet sugary treat. Rukas' mind was elsewhere since the taste of candy, pocky and Chili's strawberry tongue mixing together was so overwhelming that she couldn't tell what reality is anymore. Chili then parted from Ruka's mouth, her breath short and quick as well as his. Small dribble of saliva slid down on the left corner of Ruka's open mouth. The candy dissolved leaving the sugary sweetness to linger until something else could cover it up. Then Chili untied the waitress' blindfold seeing her silver eyes half closed with a small hint of lust behind it. He licked the corner where the saliva is and got off of her sitting back down on the floor smirking.

"And that's how you do it," Chili crosses his arms smirking at his two brothers as they watch him bewildered at the bold interaction he was able to pull off. Not even Cilan or Cress are able to go that far. The waitress foggy head cleared up and stared at the Trio before her with a dark red blush plastering itself uncontrollably. Her heart was practically pounding against her ribcage hoping to get out of the cramped space it is in. She didn't know that all of that would escalate with just one mere pocky. But was glad that it wasn't a boring routine like her every other Saturdays in the past where it's just them watching movies and going to bed. This was more exciting to the waitress and can't help but wait till the next time she gets her strawberry pocky.

* * *

**Ahahaha! Yeah I had one of those hot dreams except it's not really as hot. I can't believe I actually dreamt this. I swear those three will be the death of me because of their sexyness. Wish they were real... oh well I can just dream. But yeah hope you enjoy this little one shot. Not much I can say, but they shall soon be mine! Then again I like Cilan more, then Cress, and then Chili. Till the next one shot I'll make, bye.**


	2. My Love in a Connoisseur Cilan

**Yay one shot number 2. This one is for Cilan if you didn't read the title. I will make a one shot for Cress, Chili, Paul/Shinji, N since he seems to be the most popular guy out there, Cheren, um Green, Red, Ruby/Brendan, Gold/Ethan, Silver and other one shots for Pokemon because I'm kind of in my Pokemon phase and mostly focusing on the Striaton Trio. I will also do a one shot with all three of them being the Shadow Triad even though they are not. It's 'cause I heard that they weren't in the final battle unlike all the others in the game. And I heard from people that Back and White 2 the memory link picture I saw was the Shadow Triad was standing in front of the Trio therefore breaking the idea of the Trio being the Shadow Triad. Though I do agree that this could be a good plot twist if Cilan disappears randomly during the series. I am rambling... hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

One girl stood by the counter peeling an orange to complete her famous Citrus Cake. An array of green, yellow and orange representing lime, lemon and of course orange. It's not totally sour. It has a sweet edge to it so no one is puckering their lips of overdose of citric acid. Everyone love the sour and sweet mixing together. It's like the spicy and sweet mix or spicy and sour of some sort.

The doors swing open to reveal the green hair connoisseur, Cilan holding a serving tray. Cilan is always glad that his childhood friend Nina is working along side him and his brothers though it's only a short amount of time before she has to leave and take care of her little brother. This sadden him that she has to leave early. One things for sure he could never shake this feeling that every time he sees her, he just wants to hug her, smell her hair and kiss her pink lips. It terrifies him, his own feelings. He loved her but is afraid of rejection. He tries to shake it off as much as he can so Nina doesn't notice. He always knew Nina can read him like a book.

"Hello Cilan," Nina voice rings in the kitchen as she places the last piece of orange to her cake. Of course Nina loves her perfect cake and doesn't want cut it up unless someone orders it. She smiled at Cilan as he approaches her. Thump. The connoisseur heart beats uncomfortably in his chest. His face grew warm at the sight of her warm smile.

"A-An order of your f-famous Citrus C-Cake," Cilan orders smiling at the brunette, trying to sound normal but seem to fail at it. He places the silver plate down. He then places a plate and a cup of nice steaming tea. Nina really loves the cake, that Cilan knew. He sometimes wishes he can make a good of a dessert like Nina. Nina is good at making desserts, of course Cilan is good at main courses and Chili and Cress are good at appetizers.

"Aw, such a beautiful cake getting torn down. Oh well, coming right up," Nina gently grabbed a knife and sliced her finished color coated cake and placing it on the decorated plate. Putting the knife away she hands the silver platter to her green haired friend. As Cilan grabs the tray, their hands tickles each other. Nina couldn't help but slightly blush at the contact. The brunette had some feelings for the green-nette. No, shake that, love the green haired connoisseur. Of course like everyone, she is afraid of rejection. The connaisseuse smiled sheepishly at Nina and slowly walk away. Then making a mad dash out the door. Nina couldn't help but feel disappointed. The electric feeling of his hands on hers. What's she's more disappointed was that he ran out of the kitchen like his life depended on it. Does he hate her? Or is just because he needs to give the order. She hopes it's the second latter.

"What am I gonna do?" Cilan sighed as he gave the cake to a female customer who smiled and tried to flirt with the green haired teen. But was brushed off since Cilan has another girl in mind.

"Cilan," Cress and Chili stood in front of him.

"Yeah," the green eyed teen answers trying to look calm and composed.

"What's wrong?" Cress asks.

"You seem out of it," Chili adds in. Cilan knows that his own two brothers can figure out Cilan much faster than Nina. So he decided to tell them any way.

"Nina," Cilan answers as they are in the back away from eavesdropping fangirls or customers.

"She rejected you," Chili pointed out the wrong idea.

"No! I just don't know how to tell her," the green teen explains ruffled up about the idea of his sweet little Nina rejecting him.

"Use your connoisseur skills. Butter her up. Next thing you know she will be on the palm of your hands and swipe in for the kill," Cress spoke of his idea. His red and green haired brother couldn't believe what they have heard. The quiet, water-type user, Cress just gave an idea that Chili would have thought of.

"Wow, Cress," Chili stared at him wide eyed. He flicked his hair away from his eye and left helping other customers. "I probably would have thought of that but Cress." They both stared at their blue haired brothers' retreating back. "Good luck," Chili cheered as he left after his blue haired brother. Sighing Cilan went back into the kitchen hoping that Nina is still in there. To his luck she is.

"Hello Cilan. Any orders?" Nina ask as she was placing the cookie dough in the oven.

"N-No. I just want to talk," the connoisseur said.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" the peppy brunette stares, her eyes gleaming in the light making it shine brighter than the sun.

"Um, uh, N-Nina," the green haired teen stuttered nervously. Nina just tilts her head in a confused manner and to Cilans' eyes, it's just too adorable for him to stand. But he knows he has to get this off his chest one way or another. Eyes flickering to determination and going with what his brother said. "Nina, your smiles are bright as a lemon. Your laugh is strawberry sweet. Your hair is the sweet caramel that flows down your back. Your personality can have a nice orange zest to your sweetness to have more zing to the taste bud. You are always a fluffy whip cream that tops off any cake to make anyone feel better."

"Cilan..." Nina stared at him amazed he described her with all the sweets and something citric. Thump. Her heart beats as Cilan came closer to her holding her hand. The pad of his thumb creasing her knuckles. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she try to avoid looking at Cilan. The connoisseur brought her hand to his lips kissing it gently like any other gentlemen does. He then tipped Nina's head to lock gaze.

"I want to get this out before it's too late. Nina... I love you. I loved you since the day we became friends. At first the only thing I thought was that we may never be more than friends. I was so afraid that you might reject me when I confess. One's thing for sure I can never stay away from yo-" Cilan was then cut off from his rant as Nina kissed him. It was gentle, soft to the touch, but it has a small hint of longing. The connoisseurs' eyes widen in surprise but kissed back anyways.

"You talk to much," Nina huskily said as she went back to kissing him. Her arms winding around the green eye teens' neck. Cilan gleefully kissed back wrapping his arm around her waist, deepen the kiss. This went on with small kisses for a few minutes until Chili came barging in.

"Whoops..." the red head smiled nervously scratching the back of his neck, slowly scoots backwards and made a mad dash out the swinging door, probably going to tell his blue eyed of a brother that their green eyed of a brother has a girlfriend.

"We are official, right?" Cilan ask making sure. Nina smirked and kiss him one last time.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It certainly does," with that said they kissed for 10 minutes with added tongue before knowing they need to go back to work. After working and cleaning they locked the cafe/gym. "Why don't we start we left off." Cilan whispered into the brunettes ear earning a shiver down her spine. She nods her head and followed the connoisseur to his room.

* * *

**You imagine what you want after that. I'm not gonna go any father than this. Hope you guys enjoy this one shot. The next one will be Cress! See you next time!**


	3. Daily Customer Cress

**Woohoo! Cress' turn! Of course after Cress is Chili. Then after Chili is the Striaton Trio x Shadow Triad with an OC, in the final battle of the game or when they hang out with Ash and Iris on a random day before they left Striaton City. Um then N. After him is Cheren. Um let's just start the story and I'll talk more in the end.**

* * *

Entering the building is a girl with black hair going incredibly, down to her knees. Her bangs frame her heart shape face. One thing that's very uncommon is red and blue eyes. Her left eye is red and her right eye is blue. A lot of people say she is an albino. Not necessarily. She's very far from being an albino. Her hair isn't white and her skin isn't pale so that's cancels the idea. She wears a purple corset top and black strings and frills. A purple plaid skirt. A purple choker with black frills around it with a small Umbreon charm. She even wears purple flats with a black bow on both her foot wear. She's a normal customer at this fancy cafe and a certain blue haired teen came strolling in smiling at the familiar girl in front of him.

Cress, a gentleman of 17 who helps his brothers at the cafe and doubles as a gym leader. You can say is hair is like water. His bangs are a bit unusual. It's almost curls into some kind of almost inflated balloon, the rest of his hair is normal, flat and barely past the chin. More apple looking. Of course he has blue eyes to match his hair and a waiter outfit he wears daily. He leads the female teen to a lone table in the back where this certain black haired girl sits. It's a special spot for this girl where she cannot be bothered.

"The usual?" Cress asks, if the black haired girl has anything else in mind from the usual. But he is sure that the heterochromia doesn't want anything else than a simple jasmine tea and a small slice of key lime pie with whip cream.

"The usual," the heterochromia answers, her voice smooth as silk fabric gliding on the air. The blue haired waiter nods his head as he went back to the kitchen to where his brother, Cilan is.

"She's here again," Cress said nonchalantly referring to the black haired girl.

"She's been coming here a lot lately. Any ideas as to why?" the green haired teen, Cilan wonders. As stated before, the heterochromia girl has been coming every day and it confuses the duo very much. The only thought that crosses their mind is that she's just a daily customer that enjoys their delectable food. But there's another reason for the mysterious customer to be here every day.

Talking about the mysterious black haired girl, she is practically staring into space waiting for her order. If anyone knows what's going on her head is herself and a certain blue haired teen. The heterochromia teen sighed as she places her hand under her chin. The gloomy girl was then broken out of her stupor when our favorite blue haired waiter calls out the order. As Cress places the green pie and tea he surprised the girl with curious question.

"My brothers and I notice you have been coming here a lot lately. We were wondering, why is that, if you don't mind my asking?" the heterochromia stared wide eyed at the waiter unsure how to answer. She tried to be discreet as much as possible to avoid any confrontations to any of the waiters in the facility. Apparently she failed at it. Her features turn crest fallen at the idea of answering his question. To her it will just dampen the mood and one's thing for sure she doesn't want to get anyone involved in the troubling situation she is in. The blue haired waiter noticing the mood change decided to avoid the question for next time. "If it bothers you I will not ask again. Is there anything else you want?"

"No," the female teen answers shaking her head as she watches him turn to the direction he came from.

Cress returns to the kitchen with Cilan and this time his red haired brother, Chili is standing next to him.

"Did you find out anything?" Cilan asks his blue haired brother.

"Not really. It must be something that's troubling her," Cress answers placing the tray on the counter. But there is something about the mysterious girl that's bothering him. A sinking feeling about the girl. That this girl has some kind of intention that may not let them see the light of day. Of course he doesn't want to tell his brothers to think that there is wrong with her. They might think he's accusing her way to early without knowing her true intentions just because she looks troubled or coming her all the time. All he can do is wait when the time is right to find out who this girl really is.

"Well, whatever it is, hopefully she can get out of whatever is troubling her," Chili says going out the door and returning to work. They all nod their heads at the answer Chili said and return to work.

Coming back to the black haired teen, a sigh left her lips again as she picks up the intricate looking fork and pokes her cake. The decision about telling the blue haired waiter troubled her. Of course secretly she loves the guy but can't be in any relationship with the enemy. Will he really trust her while she's going to back stab him in the end. She has been actually observing. The reason she has been going there daily. Observing her surroundings, getting information of how she can attack the Trio. No, she can't. If he or any of the gym leaders get involve... she roughly shakes her head to get it out of her head. Thinking of the worst possible scenarios clouded her mind as she places the fork down losing her appetite. She hated this. But it's the only way. She owes _them_ a lot. In fact she owes 'them' her life. If it weren't for them she would have been dead a long time ago. She sighed for the millionth time, stands up and walk out the building leaving the money on the table without touching her food besides the small holes she gave the cake. As she got out of the building three mysterious men stood in front of her looking like ninjas.

"Do they suspect anything?" one of the ninja's to the far left asks.

"Kind of. One of them has the guts to ask me why I'm going there daily. I just said that I love their food very much," the heterochromia lied. "I plan on getting rid of them tonight. I will finish them off." The black haired girl said firmly hiding her emotions. Her facial expression shows no smile, no smirk, no frown, no nothing. The only thing that graced her features is a firm line of her lips and cold, hard stone eyes. But in reality she doesn't want to take them out of the picture. Especially the blue haired, water type user, gym leader. She loves him dearly. Ever since she first step foot into the building, at first the only thoughts in her mind was to find ways to get rid of the gym leaders so they have one less obstacle in the way. But as she goes their daily for the past couple weeks she can't help but feel disgusted about herself that she's going to get rid of them. They were nothing but being nice to her, oblivious of whom she really is. All they did was made her laugh once in a while with the jokes the fiery, red hair teen tells. The sweet description the grass, green haired teen says. But most of all the mystical, blue haired teen is what captured her most in which he says or do is a mystery.

"Good," another said as they teleported away leaving the girl to the job of disposing them.

Nightfall came and the black haired teen was dressed in a black kimono top. The sleeves go down past her hands and have space to hide her Pokemon and weapons attached to her arms. She wears a black skirt going down half way of her thighs. She is also wearing black knee length, leather, and heeled boots. Her hair tied up a ponytail, ninja mask adorns her head. Another difference is that she wears a red contact over her blue eye so she wouldn't be recognized easily if one of them were to wake up. She stood on the roof of the building of where the Trio lives. She found out that the Gym/Cafe is also a third thing which is their house. Quietly lock picking the window she opens it slowly. She then drops down from the roof landing without harming herself. She landed in the area of where the Gym is. She stealthily moves through the gym floor without making any peep and picked the lock that leads to their 'house'. As she unlocked the door she crept up the stairs quickly like a ninja. The heterochromia then came to a door to the left and slowly open it. Peeking into the room her eyes widen. Arceus must really hate her right now because it had to be the room of the water type user, Cress. Oh, how she loath her luck. But knowing her mission she has no choice. But in reality she knows she does have a choice but is choosing the wrong one.

Opening the door she crouches and makes her way to the bed. She stood up, digging in her sleeves for her wakazashi. The blade gleamed in the night. The small light coming from the small window. The teen watched sadly of the blue haired teen in front of her. His breathing normal, calm, his figure is on his side facing away from her. She couldn't bare to kill him. It shatters the girls' heart for this lowly action. As she raised the mini blade over her head a tear unconsciously slid down her cheek falling onto the water users' face. Blue eyes open groggily and head turn to the direction of where the tear had fallen. His eyes widen from the sight and scrambled up, grabbing his pokeball of Panpour. But before he could grab his Pokemon the blade reached his neck. Frozen in spot, his arm stretched out retracted back as the wakazashi came closer to his neck.

"Let's just end this quickly and quietly," the female teen says. Her voice void from any emotions.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Cress asks the mysterious ninja girl in front of her.

"Once you and your brothers are out of the picture we have one less obstacle in the way," came the robotic answer of the girl. Staring intently at each other something in the blue eyed waiter clicked. His eyes widen in realization.

"You're that girl from this morning aren't you?" a glare replaced his shock expression.

"You're pretty smart. Glad you realized it. But a little too late," the teen took of her red contact, putting it away and pulling the mask off letting it fall around her neck.

"Why?"

"Why? It's because I owe them."

"Who's them?" the sound of anger resonated in his room

"Team Plasma of course," the black haired teen let her blade fall to her side.

"Team Plasma... so all that time you came to the cafe, you were just finding ways to get rid of us without being caught, huh?" his feeling was right on target. He couldn't believe the girl he got so accustomed to seeing daily hurt him. From first sight he believed that this girl was just a customer who liked their food. Sure there were times he tried to flirt with the girl but that's because he liked her. She's so mysterious to his eyes. He wanted to know the true nature of the girl in front of him. But it seems Zekrom decided to change the plans of Arceus to land him right into the face of death.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the girl answers as she raises her blade again. "I will make sure to end your life quickly as possible." As she threw her wakazashi down, Cress jumped out of the way, tackling the girl. He pinned the girl down making sure the weapon was out of reach. The black haired girl struggled from under him considering she's still a girl with half the strength of guys. Squirming from under, she gave up. She's not going anywhere at the moment.

"Why? What will you accomplish from this?"

"By submitting my life," the girl answers. The blue haired teen shook his head. This isn't what he wants from her. This can't be the answer the girl has in mind. It just can't be. He won't accept it. In truth the girl wanted nothing to do with Team Plasma. She wished to disappear from the face of the earth from these villains. But no Reshram had other plans for the black haired teen.

"That's pathetic," the blue haired teen said more than frustrated at the girl. "You know you can do more in your life than this! You know better than anyone else! So stop living in the past and move forward! Helping those villains isn't going to get you anywhere! You're just gonna get hurt in the end!" The black haired teen stared at him, his words rings in her ears. Everything he said stung her. She realized if she keeps going on like this, what will she accomplish? The only thing she will is more pain, more hatred, and not to mention the loneliness she felt all those years catching up to her. The heterochromia tears starts to fall down her face. Turning away from the blue haired male she cried and as she cried the gym leader gently wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the girl mutters repeatedly, trying her best to stifle her cries. Cress got off of her pulling her up to a hug. The black haired girl didn't care right now and all she wanted was to cry her heart out. All those hidden emotions poured out like rain.

"Quit Team Plasma and stay here with me," Cress stopped talking realizing what he just said. He was too caught up comforting the girl that the words he wished in his head slipped out of his mouth. The heterochromia stared at him with shock eyes a small pool of tears lingered in her eyes. The female teen couldn't believe what she just heard. Quit and stay with him. But the second part was what caught her off guard, to stay with him.

"But... if I quit suddenly they might come after me," the black haired teen said sadly.

"I'll protect you no matter what," the blue haired insist moving towards the girl. Their foreheads touching. The heterochromias' heart started to beat faster at the little space she had between her and the waiter. A blush dusted its way on her cheeks. As if the air has been sucked out the space between the the mysterious girl and Cress lessened as the male teen kissed the other. It was short, sweet and light to the touch. Separating the two just stared longingly into each other's eyes. "I never caught the name of my serial killer."

The black haired smirked answering, "Fuka."

"Fuka, the smell of maple. Your name should be re-translated to sweet maple," Cress swoons as he kissed her again. The heterochromia, known as Fuka didn't hesitate to kiss back as she finally got the guy of her dreams. "You do know my name, right?" Cress asks as his lips hovered over her ears. Fuka, answered with an inaudible tone.

"Of course, I'm a daily customer, Cress," she answers him, kissing him full on the lips. Everything around them was blocked out and the only thing went through their mind was that they final have each other, they're both here, and nothing can tear those two apart. Well... maybe their two brothers as they both charged in after hearing yelling, thuds, and cries.

"Aha! I knew it! You are secretly dating the two colored eyed girl!" Chili exclaimed. "Not only that, don't tell me what I think you two were doing?"

"You can't take her innocence away yet, Cress!" Cilan screamed at his blue haired brother as he still held her close.

"I'm not. Just go back to bed and get out of my room," Cress growled at his two brothers, pointing a finger towards the exit. Fuka, blushing like mad at the mention of losing her innocence. As the green and red haired duo left the room Cress pulled the black haired girl up and leads her to his bed. As he got on she pulled her onto his lap giving a quick kiss. "We should sleep; I have to work at the gym and cafe tomorrow. How is working by my side sound?"

"I like the sound of that," Fuka answers, making herself comfortable on his bed and closing her eyes. Cress smiled at his girlfri- soon to be girlfriend once they straighten things out, warmly. Lying down next to her, he cuddles her close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of her. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Next is Chili yay! Don't worry once I get all these one shots with OC out of the way I will fill you in with more popular couples that I listed in the summary of this story. I promise. Swear to my heart. They will get out of your hair once I get all my ideas out for each character I plan to write about. And hopefully you don't throw random objects at me for giving you so many OCs' in these one shots. But I did warn you in the beginning that there will be OCs'.**

******OMG this story was supposed to be sad but I can't to seem to make it sad. And this is probably the longest one shot I have so far. I might make the Shadow Triad one longer than this but who knows. And the idea of leaving her name out till the very end was so intended, which I thought was a good idea since I seem to be introducing my characters a lot in most of my stories. So this is a change of pace for once. Like I said before, next up is Chili.** Hope you enjoy this as much as I wrote it.


	4. Battle of Love Chili

**Chili! But I kind of wonder... what is up with his name? Chili, REALLY? CHILI? I thought they would have thought about a better name that starts with a C since Cilan is cilantro, Cress is like those watercress flowers and Chili is like the actual chili. I guess they ran out of ideas of names that sound more human... Oh well it's time for the fiery, red haired, red eyed, waiter and gym leader.**

* * *

"Okay, ready Snivy? This is our first gym battle," a girl with red crop hair up to her chin and a longer set of hair in a braid. Think of it as Yunas' hair from Final Fantasy 10. She has a set of aqua colored eyes. The red haired girl wears a black tank top with a short jean jacket all the way to the mid back. She even wears a jean shorts up to her mid thigh.

"Sni," the grass serpent said evenly even though he is bubbling with excitement from the inside. The duo walked in to only come face first with the cafe. She heard from a lot of people that the Gym is also a cafe. Not only that, the gym has three gym leaders where everyone in the whole world is only single well except for the psychic duo Tate and Liza of the Mossdeep City Gym in Hoenn. Then again they are the only ones to do an actual double battle for a gym badge. As the red haired teen walks deeper into the Cafe/Gym another teen with red hair up almost like fire, red eyes, and in a waiter outfit with a noticeable red bow tie pops out of nowhere scaring the poor female redhead ten feet in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The names Chili, how many people in your party?" he kindly asks. The aqua eyed girl couldn't help but stare at the redhead ahead of her. It's almost like she's seeing her twin brother but at the same time not. It frighten her to see that there is another person that is a redhead in the facility. On the other hand she thought he was kind of cute. Who could resist such a guy that has some kind of fiery passion for the things he does? Then there's the soft side of him of what the redhead had witnessed.

"Oh, I'm not here to eat. I'm here for a gym battle," the aqua eyed girl answers getting out of her fantasy.

"Well if you're looking for a gym battle then you came to the right place. I see you started out with a Snivy, a grass type. Well you're out of luck because you are going against me, a fire type user," the redhead male spoke smugly. "If you follow me to the back please." He started off to the back and two other teens were standing, one blue haired and the other green. He quickly whispered to them about the aqua eyed girl getting a gym battle. They nodded and the back walls started to open after flipping some kind of switch that Arceus knows where. The redhead was too amazed that she gets to see this type of exchange first hand. Then the gyms' battle arena showed up with a rocky terrain.

"Since you started off with a grass type, I'm sure you are aware that you must go against my brother, Chili," said the green haired teen. "My name's Cilan." Then he bowed down to show some gentlemen quality.

"And I'm Cress," the blue haired added in. "May we get the name of a beautiful girl like you?" He also bowed but grabbed the girls' hand and kissing the knuckles. The female redhead blushed. One things going through the mind of the female redhead is that they are being such charmers. But unknown to her that a certain make redhead fumed at his blue eyed brother. He was hoping to at least get a kiss from the aqua eyed teen. Ones thing for sure he isn't going to let this slip by his hand.

"T-The name's R-Reika," the aqua eyed girl answers, stammering. She rubbed her hand nervously of where the blue haired teen kissed.

"What a beautiful name? Well, Miss Reika, if you can stand on the podium right there and I will be on that podium right across and we can get this battle started," Chili pipes in, leading the female by the hand and helping her up. She blushed even more from the sudden contact of how smooth his hands are on hers' and the sudden change of personality. He became all gentlemen like after being so passionate of battling. Her heart beats really fast that she's afraid that the male redhead would hear it. After helping the blushing female teen he scurries off to the opposite end of the field and sending out his famous fire type monkey Pansear. Since Snivy was her only pokemon at the moment she needs to remember to capture more Pokemon along the way. It's because she trained her Snivy the most to be more of her last resort in case most of her team faints.

"Alright Snivy, you ready?" Reika asks her grass serpent.

"Sni," he answers jumping off the shoulder of his trainer. But to Reikas' utmost worry is that she's in a disadvantage. A grass type pokemon like Snivy is weak against a fire type like Pansear. This is so not in her favor.

"Let's heat this up, Pansear use Flamethrower!" The fire type user calls out a move.

"Snivy dodge it and use Vine Whip!" Reika counters as the grass serpent leaps out of the way and a pair of vines slips out of the collar hitting multiple times at the fire monkey. But that didn't do much damage since Vine Whip is a grass type move.

"Nice moves but let's go with scratch, Pansear!" Chili exclaims. The monkeys' paws glowed and charged at the grass serpent.

"Snivy use Vine Whip to counter his scratch attack!" the female teen commands as another set of Vine Whip comes out swatting away the scratch attack one by one until the attack faded and Vine Whip thrashed Pansear more. Wow she's able to counter most moves almost like a coordinator in Pokemon Contests thought Chili.

"Alright let's try Flamethrower again!" the fire type monkey did as told and a burst of flames came flying out his mouth.

"Snivy jump behind the rock and smash them with Vine Whip!" Reika yells. The only thing I can do is use distance with Vine Whip but how long will that last? Reika wonders. The grass serpent then jumps out of the way behind a rock. Then Snivy used his Vine Whip attack smashing the rocks jutting out, flying towards the the monkey.

"Leap on it, Pansear and use scratch!" said monkey leaps on the rocks flying towards the grass type with glowing paws. That's it I'll wait for it and use Tackle! Reika exclaims in her head. When Reika didn't command her serpent Pokemon it confused the fire type user. Her Snivy started to panic as to why her trainer didn't say anything.

"Trust me Snivy and wait," Reika said as the grass type nods his head. What is she up to? The male redhead asks himself. There could be a possibility that she might do Vine Whip head on but I could counter with Flamethrower if she captures Pansear in it. But I don't want to hurt her pokemon too much. He started to worry for his Pansear that whatever the female redhead may be thinking Pansear won't be fast enough to dodge it. As Pansear was mere inches of the grass serpent Reika now inputs her commands "Use Tackle!" That caught everyone off guard. Snivy headbuts the fire monkey as he was close sending him back, flying. "Now use Vine Whip!" Snivy then used the momentum the flying monkey is in and smacks him hard down with vines. Rocks started to jut out from the impact. A direct hit like that with a second attack coming up behind it, no one can recover from that, Reika thought.

"Pansear!" Chili screams for his pokemon in hopes it's alright. As the smoke clears away his fire monkey is down and out for the count. Chili then runs down to his fainted pokemon picking it up cooing, saying it did its' best. "That was an awesome battle. I never expect you to do a close range Tackle there. I thought for sure you would use Vine Whip again." Chili comments on his opponent.

"You had me a bit worried actually, seeing you had the type advantage. I kind of had to resort to using the environment and the few moves Snivy knows," Reika said modestly picking at the hem of her tank top.

"That was pretty resourceful of you though," Cilan comments and continues, "Well, here you go, the Trio Badge." Cilan then gives the quad color badge that has red, blue and green gems in the center with gold borders looking like a tiara.

"Thank you," Reika thanks, taking the gym badge and placing it into her case as Snivy leaps onto the shoulder of his trainer. "Look Snivy we got our first badge and only seven more to go."

"Sni," the grass serpent says that his training was not in vain.

"When you come by how about a re-match and maybe a date?" Chili asks making the female redhead chuckle at his antics.

"Sure we can have a re-match in the future. But beware I'll come back with a pokemon with a type advantage. As for the date... when I have time after the Unova League."

"Fine by me. The next gym leader is Lenora. She's a normal type user," with that said Reika nods her and left going for the next city.

A couple years had past since the redhead duo met. They both haven't forgotten about each other and they surely miss each other. Chilis' Pansear evolved to Simisear but he still has another Pansear so other trainers won't feel overwhelmed with power on their first gym battle. They have been keeping in touch with every specific detail throughout the year. Despite being far they feel much more closer than ever. And today is the day where Reika comes to Straiton to visit the redhead gym leader and waiter. Oh and Reika finished her journey with her being the champion.

Coming into the facility her hair is the same but the braids is shorter and divided into two. Think of it as Soi Fon from Bleach. This time, she wears a plaid green skirt with a red tank top and purple shoes. She scans the area looking for a certain someone until a voice comes from behind catching her attention.

"Hello and welcome to the Straiton Cafe/Gym how many in your party?" a familiar redhead male asks as he didn't recognized the girl in front of her.

"Oh, I'm not here to eat. I'm here for a gym battle," Reika said the same line that was spoken two years ago. Startling the red eyed teen he looked more properly until his eyes shine.

"Reika! I didn't recognized you there!" he says excitedly.

"I see you haven't change as much," Reika retorts.

"You asked for a battle, right?" the male teen questions the other.

"More or less a re-match. I just wanna see if you have gotten stronger," Reika comments.

"If it's a re-match you want then that's what you'll get," Chili then walks back with the aqua eyed in tow. "Cilan! Cress! Guess who's come to visit!"

The two brothers pops out of nowhere seeing the familiar aqua eyed gal in front of them.

"And what do we owe a pleasure of this visit," Cress speaks grabbing her hand like before. Cilan of coursed bowed.

"She's here for a re-match with me," Chili answers for the female in the small group winding his arm around her shoulder making the female teen blush.

"Very well, I'm sure you remember like before," Cilan says as he flicks a hidden switch and the walls opens up revealing the familiar battle field. The redhead duo got into their positions and a surprise he sends out Simisear. Without a doubt the male teen is getting serious from the last battle.

"You never seen this pokemon before because I got it from a friend from Kanto. Let's go Vaporeon," Reika calls out her mer-dog.

"Wow I really never seen a Pokemon like that. It's pretty rare for one to be here," Chili says surprised. Now that the tables have turned with the aqua eyed having the upper hand.

"Vaporeon lets start this off with Rain Dance," Reika commands and said mer-dog jumps in the air doing flips, twirls and a fancy pose at the end making the rocky terrain soaked and flooded with water as rain poured heavily down, soaking the two pokemon and trainers. Chili cursed under his breath knowing that Rain Dance lowers fire type and increase water type attacks. And he has no move called Sunny Day to counter it. "Oh did you know that Vaporeon knows how to turn to particles in water?" The aqua eyed gave a trivia.

"What?!" Chili says surprised and as she said her Vaporeon disappeared in thin air leaving a panic Gym leader and fire monkey. Not good, with the environment raining and slightly flooded, Simisear isn't going to stand a chance. Not only that the ability to blend in with the water is going to be tough Chili thought worriedly.

"Whirlpool," was Reikas' next command as a large swirling vortex started to pull things into the depth of the flood. Simisear was panicking as the rocks started breaking and being pulled in leaving barely any land for the fire monkey to stand. As the last of the rock formation broke, the one Simisear was standing on, he was sucked in without any way to break it the massive vortex. "Finish it off it Surf." Then a huge tidal wave came sweeping Simisear, slamming it into a wall once the rain stopped. He was left unconscious after. Both trainers returned their Pokemon to rest

"Wow... I didn't make a move and you sweep through this battle in just a few moves," Chili says with cold sweat.

"Of course or have you forgotten? She's the Champion of Unova now," Cilan pipes in.

"What?!" Chili yells again. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" Everyone just laughs at the reaction of the redhead male teen. "And you know I can't stand against a champion! I'm just a gym leader!" The Champion shakes her head and grabs Chili by the arm leading him out the doors of the gym.

"Remember about that date you asked couple years ago?" the Champion asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I considered it and why not go now while I'm still here," Reika says earning an eager grin from the teen she's clinging onto. She was then dragged to the Dreamyard. They spent the whole day there getting more closer than they did when they were apart. They both sat on a blanket brought by Chili staring at the Munnas' floating around.

"You know Reika I have been meaning to tell you this when we talked to each other from the video calls," Chili begins.

"What is it?" said girl questions.

"Reika, I love you and I want you to be with me," Chili says confidently yet lovingly. The short haired teen stared at him at the confession. She was giddy on the inside. All that locked emotions for the redhead male was pouring out. She decided to take the initiative and kissed him much to the gym leaders surprised. A few seconds to register what was going on he kissed back wrapping his arm around the waist of the female redhead. Breaking apart Chili leans his forehead onto the other gasping for air.

"You don't know how long I waited for this," Reikas' husky voice says as they both went back in capturing each others lips. Chili being eager licked the bottom lip. But much to Reikas' pleasure she teased him a bit by not responding. This made the male redhead growl and going down to the neck biting and slightly licking it. The aqua eyed gasped making an opportunity for the male to stick his tongue in the wet cavern. Licking every inch and cranny with his wet muscle he elicit a moan from the Champion. Pulling apart he left butterfly kisses on the jawline trailing down to her neck earning a shiver and moan from the redhead female.

The waiter lift his head up capturing one last kiss from the champion as he pulled her into an embrace. He pulled her down into the blanket letting her lay her head on his chest. Listening to the heartbeat of said male.

"I love you, Chili," came the murmur of the Champion as she cuddled closer falling asleep.

"Love you too," came his response as he kissed the forehead of the female teen falling asleep with her under the starry sky.

* * *

**Yes I am finally done with this. I even started typing the Shadow Triad one shot. And truth be told I think this one is more longer than Cress or Cilan. And I have a feeling that the Shadow Triad is gonna be short because I'm thinking of doing a song fic with it. So till next time peeps.**


	5. Kill the Lights Shadow Triad Sanyou Trio

**I found out that Chili's story is actually shorter. So Cress' story is still the longest one shot out there. Okay Shadow Triad or should I say the Striaton Trio as the Shadow Triad. Like I said this would have been a good cannon story to be made. This story is based off of a song called Kill the Lights by The Birthday Massacre and a small music video I watched on youtube that has this song which fits the fan-made story that someone drew. This is my first song fic. Okay hope you like it.**

* * *

_This story's missing a wishing well_  
_No mirror to show and tell_  
_No kiss that can break the spell_  
_I'm falling asleep_

I wished it isn't true. Why? Why? Why? There's no shooting star, I can't wish on 11:11 PM, I can't toss a coin in a fountain. I didn't want to believe it. I don't know how long I have been staring but I can tell it's a long time. Tears started to slip down my cheeks. It's like I'm living a nightmare. A terrible nightmare I can never wake up in, no matter how hard I try to wake up. The three standing in front of me. I thought they were my friends. I guess I was wrong. I choked on my own breath. Their stares boring onto my broken figure, gazing apologetically.

We wanted to comfort the girl in front of us. But if we do, that's betraying who saved us from that incident. Then again we betrayed her. We lost so much when we are under the care of our master, Ghetis. We knew she would catch on sooner or later. We didn't want to lie to her. But it was that or be left alone. All those times we hid behind the curtains. Not showing who we really are. It hurts us seeing the silver haired girl cry.

_Every prince is a fantasy_  
_The witch is inside of me_  
_Her poison will wash away the memory_

They lied to me. I want to forget all of this. They were helping those Plasma scums get what they want. How could they? After all I did for them. This sour feeling in my mouth. I want to say something but the words I want to say just wouldn't come out. Please let this pain go away. This betrayal. This anger. All of it away. I screamed in agony.

We lightly flinch at the screaming girl. The ear breaking, heart lurching scream of the only friend we had. We truly had. Our memories with her together will disappear in thin air. The small thread that is barely holding us together, already cut loose. The way how we turned our backs on her. The suffering silver-nette was our fault. It is us to blame for the scene in front of us. We are just some fantasy to her now.

_We kill the lights and put on a show_  
_It's all a lie_  
_But you'd never know_  
_The star will shine_  
_And then it will fall_  
_And you will forget it all_

They now how to act. It was all just a show. How can I not have notice this before? They made me happy and then they drop an anchor to drag me down to the bottom of the sea. I want to forget it all. Its hurting. Its suffocating. Its deafening. My sobs would not stop. It just kept falling. I kept screaming. Wrapping my arms around my barely trembling, aching body.

We wanted the cries to stop. Her screams. We can't stand it. It aches us how much we hurt our only friend. We are the performers. We could easily put a show. No one knew about us. We were innocent to the human eyes, until now. We were able to get away with anything, until now. We were able to manipulate everyone to do our bidding, until now. We want to forget all this ever happened.

_And after midnight we're all the same_  
_No glass shoe to bring us fame_  
_Nobody to take the blame_  
_We're falling apart_

In the morning we are gym leaders and waiters. At night we are the Shadow Triad. It's the same thing over and over. It just had to be us in that car accident with our parents. They died right before our eyes. We are the ones that survived. No one cared for us. Except for her. Shizune. The one that's crying her heart, her eyes and her soul out. We are to blame. We all broke apart. We became a glass that was slowly cracking until it became really fragile for it to stand on it's own. Shizune.

_Every story's a waiting game_  
_A flower for every name_  
_Their colors are paling_  
_In the falling rain_

Why did I have to wait to the very last minute to find out their secret? They were the ones that I trusted. The three precious gems I cared for. They lost their sheen. Their glory. Their worth. The rain falls suddenly. My blue t-shirt, my silver hair, my gray skirt, all clung to my cold, trembling body. I want this nightmare to end. I want it all to end. I dropped, my legs couldn't support me anymore.

Rain started to fall, a good scenery for this depressing scene. Cress stared at Shizune, Chili stares towards the ground. And I, Cilan falter in between the ground and Shizune. We won't be able to see the bright, shining colors of her now. Her glow has been dulling over the past several minutes but who is really counting. Her body just trembles. We really are horrible people. Seeing her drop like that, it pains us.

_We kill the lights and put on a show_  
_It's all a lie_  
_But you'd never know_  
_The star will shine_  
_And then it will fall_  
_And you will forget it all_

They just stood there not saying a word. Silence clings in the air. The patter of heavy rain. The forced sobs of the silver-nette. They all mingle into a sorrowful symphony.

_Now you know_

Everyone now knows the horrible secret of the three respected Gym Leaders of Striaton City.

_It's so much better to pretend_

We pretend to be sweet to everyone.

_There's something waiting for you_

Cress, Chili and Cilan really are the Shadow Triad.

_Every letter that you wrote_  
_Has found its way to me, my dear_

All those times we spent when I was on my journey. They were really precious to me. I favored them out of all the others.

_You can make believe that what you say_  
_Is what I want to hear_

We made you believe all the lies we told. We cried all together. The tears mixing with the rain. We're sorry Shizune. We're sorry. We're sorry. We repeat this little mantra over and over.

_I'll keep dancing through this_  
_Beautiful delusional career_

I trusted you, believed you, been there for you. So being a gym leader was just a game. Toying with my emotions is a game to you. I want to go back to how it used to be before this crap.

_Faking every tear_

Are you crying with me? Or is it some kind of joke to mock me?

_Looking like a compromise suicide_

You guys are killing me inside. Your actions are knives that kept stabbing me till I really want to die.

It really is killing us. Shizune. Our little Shizune. It saddens us we can't be together forever. As friends. As family. As lovers.

_Keeping all my dreams alive_

This is our dream come true, right? We hate this dream with all our heart and soul. We wished it never happened. Turning our backs to the silver-nette we disappeared leaving her to break.

They... they really did leave. My tears slowed down a bit. I got up. It's no use crying over spilled milk. Starring up at the gray sky, my bubble gum pink eyes harden with a resolve in mind. Stopping Team Plasma and get the Trio back. Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Yep. I am done. This is sad but I don't think its that sad. It is in the POV of my OC and Cilan. I tried to make it sound like all of them are thinking the same thing through this entire story but that failed when I had to separate Cress, Chili and Cilan on the direction of where they are looking half way through. Well hope you like it because I did. It was interesting that it shortens by the time it gets to the last few lines of the song. Oh, I am changing the order. I am gonna do Red next because I feel that I am neglecting the other characters. And I shall do PokeShipping next after. So, till next time.**


	6. Mystery Red

**Well what do you know, it's Red. Yes don't worry after Red will be PokeShipping as promised. This will be FireRed and LeafGreen time so they are around 15 or 16 gameverse too. Let's just get this started and be on my way to the next one shot after.**

* * *

A certain raven haired male was climbing Mount Moon battling the wild Pokemons and trainers in there. But there was one that caught his eyes. She's very silent he almost walk over her. All she did was stare at the capped teen. Of course the raven was confused as to why she visited Mount Moon and is sitting there like a statue. The red eyed trainer walks up to her trying to see more clearly. The female teen had blue hair in a bun. The bangs frame her face. She has purple eyes, wearing red rimmed glasses. She wears off the shoulder blue sweater with a purple cami underneath. The blue-nette wears a red skirt with black leggings underneath. And then black and red running shoes. She sat cross legged, staring at the raven-nette with unblinking eyes.

"Are you... okay?" Red asks quietly to the unmoving girl.

"Fine," answers the teen but she didn't even move her lips.

"How?" Red asks confused.

"Psychic," the purple eyed teen answers. She gets up leaving the red eyed teen. Said teen was not amused that the girl left. A psychic being that was able to talk without moving her lips. Or the more latter term is that she's just talking through their heads. But to the raven haired confusion is that her voice actually resonated through the cave. Red, was interested in the psychic being he witnessed and wish to learn more about her. Problem is, where did she go now?

"Coming?" the female calls suddenly through Reds' head shocking him but not moving an inch of his stoic face.

"Where?" Red being the oh so quiet person questions with just one word.

"Forward," answers the mysterious female teen. Red figures he isn't going to get a lot out of the blue-nette so he followed her.

After at least 30 minutes of walking around the black cave, they came to a shining light leading out of the cave. Exiting, Red only saw the girl run away and sending out a Pokemon he never seen before which is a Flygon. A common pokemon in the Hoenn region.

"I'll see you in the near future," was the blue-nettes' last words before she disappeared into the horizon. The only thing that ran through the raven haired teen was that he might bump into her again in a different place far form where he lives. That she returned to where ever she came from. So from here on out he just continued his journey but not letting the thought of the mysterious blue haired teen go.

* * *

**I know it is really short but I can't do much with Red since he is well a quiet person during the game but in the manga he is more talkative than any others. So this is the closest thing I can get it. One thing for sure is that this is one of my shortest stories except my Naruto Drabbles that I barely update but I am thinking of actually putting something on there. Well like I promised Pokeshipping is next.**


	7. Under the Sea PokeShipping

******Hey everyone it's me JPR8686 and I have PokeShipping! YAY! I will post my fave couples on my Bio if you want to know. Okay let's just get on with the show that way I can work on my Naruto drabbles and my Pokemon one shots. One thing for sure I am making this short. I don't favor a lot of Pokemon shipping except for the yaoi ones really but this is a good couple to look at for all the PokeShipping lovers.**

* * *

The sun is high in the sky, the air is warm and beautiful to go to the beach. Our favorite couple Ash and Misty are enjoying the day in the sun. Ash is in a black swim shorts while misty is in a red two piece bikini. It's those everyday typical love story in the beach. Misty being a water type user loves the water. She's practically swimming like her sisters in their aquatic show. Ash couldn't help be stare dreamily towards the red orange haired teen. The way how her body glides gracefully like a Milotic. Ash then dives down to see Misty, he swims as fast as his Buizel. They spin around in circles, they try to play some tag, and a little hide-and-seek until they had to resurface to get some oxygen into their aching lungs.

"Thanks, Ash for bringing me here," Misty thanked as they both go on land to dry off and sat on the blanket that was placed conveniently for them.

"Anything for you Misty," Ash offers as he sat beside her. Before, Ash used to be so dense about Mistys' feelings until after traveled across Unova. He missed her dearly and thought about her every second of the day. Now coming back from Unova he went straight to Cerulean City to talk to her. As every love story it ended well with them dating for three months already.

"I love you, Ash," Misty says leaning her head on Ashs' shoulder.

"Love you too, Misty," Ash answers back kissing the crown of her head as they both bathe under the setting sun, sharing warmth and small kisses in between.

* * *

**Yeah I now short, simple, and cliché. Like I said I support this a bit I don't really love it even if they gave off hints. But it's fine, I thought this couple fits with something water related since Misty is a water user. In truth I don't think it is that great like the story with Red. The Shadow Triad one that I did I thought was the best. That was also my favorite chapter out of all the one shots I did.**

Well the next one shot is PoliShipping. Yes Red and Gold. I know, a little yaoi for once. It will be cute don't worry. Well till next time peoples. Bye.


	8. Bittersweet Defeat PoliShipping

**Yeah I have found this Yaoi Couple not to long ago. And I thought its actually cute. I actually love this couple. So I said, "What the hay, why not make a story out of it." So here it is a PoliShipping story.**

* * *

Gold finds it really irritating talking to a cold, brick stone wall. He just stares and stares and stares. Sure there were the occasional hand gestures and grunts from the older raven but he barely says one word. Not one single word that Gold considers a sentence. All Gold can think of him as a wall. Sure he is a Pokemon Master, a hidden champion of Kanto but that doesn't mean he has to stay so quiet and look so solemn.

That's the other thing that bothers Gold. He respects the champion but there was something... different, unusual. He couldn't seem to place a finger on it. The way how the champion looked so sad. The barely hidden, hardening eyes under the red cap he gets when the battle was about to start. All Gold knows is he needs to save him some how in some way.

The gold eyed trainer was just lucky enough to find the red eyed trainer. Gold was able to find Red because of Professor Oak, Green, and a small hint from Blue on the whereabouts of the champion in front of him. Of course he is freezing his arse off the stupid mountain. He doesn't get how Red can stay warm with the clothes behind his back. Heck he is wearing a freaking t-shirt. But before he can scan anymore he notices his Ambipom out.

All Red thinks was that Gold was another trainer wanting to battle the Pokemon master. The way how eager he is to be at the top of the freezing mountain. His belif that he could beat him when everyone else failed. Some were daring enough to climb to the summit some were too frighten too. It didn't really matter to him as long he is left alone.

"Ambipom!" Gold yells as he ran towards his Pokemon. "You okay buddy?"

"Ambi...pom," his normal type monkey answers weakly.

"Just take a good rest and I'll quickly get you to a PokeCenter once this is all over," he recalls his Pokemon and got up knowing that the battle has just started and he lost his first Pokemon to a big bloke like Snorlax. Then again Snorlax has the move Rest, curing him from status problems and heals his health. Red then returns his Snorlax and sending out Espeon. The elegant physic type pokemon mewed licking its fur. Gold sent out his water type Pokemon, Politoed. It croaked happily but got serious once he saw his opponent on the opposite side.

"Becareful Politoed. Don't underestimate his Espeon. He already took out Ambipom using his Snorlax without breaking a sweat," Gold warned getting ready for any attacks. With a swift motion of the champions hands his Espeon set up a Light Screen to half any damage taken. Damn. He knew Espeon defense is the weakest so he is hoping to get at least some damage with Politoeds physical moves. Gold growled. He needs to find a way to conflict damage in a way Light Screen breaks faster. Another hand gesture made making the physic pokemon dash forward. With blurring speed Gold couldn't react fast enough to tell his water frog to move and it took the hit flying back but landing back on its feet saying it still can go.

"Poli," Politoed growled waiting for the next command. "Alright Politoed lets start this off with rain dance!" Gold orders as the green frog danced around and summoned a heavy rain. "As long there's rain it will increase Politoeds' attacks." Gold mutters.

"Give up," Red finally spoke as his Espeon dashed forward using Physic up close.

"Politoed, Water Gun!" Gold cries out in panic. A dowsing torrent of water blasts its way in front of Espeon trying to slow it down but Espeon being a graceful nimble Pokemon Politoed took the hit. Espeon kept up the Physic attack making Politoed wobble around all over the place. "Politoed!" Before Gold could issue a command Politoed was down and out. Gold disappointed returned his water frog and sent out... The champion returned his Espeon and sent out his Pikachu.

"Pika!" the mouse Pokemon growled it's famous battle cry as sparks charged on the pouches on its cheeks.

"Okay Sudowoodo use Rock Smash," Gold commands as the rock type Pokemon dashed forward at the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu being one of the fastest Pokemon on Red's team was too nimble for Sudowoodo. It continued for a while. Gold down to his last Pokemon while the champion still has all six. Gold admits this was the hardest champion in his life. He knew the Champion of Kanto is strong but not extremely strong. He managed to get at least three hits before his Pokemon were out. This became a bitter battle.

But despite it being a bitter battle Gold notice why Red is the way he is than what he used to be. Red wanted to get stronger. But being up in this cold mountain alone made him more cut off from the world. He must be really lonely up here. Gold thought as he stares longingly towards the older teen. Red being in the mountain without anyone to talk to, to ask if he is all right, to check up on him or even just to drop by and say hi without having it be a battle for the title. He learned this much through the short quick battle between them. The way how his Pokemon seem more forceful than the last. He knew that his Pokemon was strong but the way how each attack was weak then it started to get worse by the second. It was the reason Gold was able to save his Pokemon before they were pummeled to death. That worried him to no end. He couldn't bare the thought of his Pokemon's eyes glazing over with the smell of death in the air. The pool of blood that spills in the rocky snowed ground.

"Done?" Red asks really not caring. The amber eyed teen growled but seeing his Typhlosion ready to collapse he returned him to show he admits defeat. Gold really didn't want to end it like this. He hated how his Pokemon was almost killed by the red eyed teen in front of him. The hatred he had over the red head started to simmer down. He can never be mad at him. The way how he stands so superior to others, the sadness hidden behind the hardened eyes. The face that never seemed to make one little movement. Gold wanted to fix that. Red was about to leave but Gold stopped him.

"Don't you miss home?" Gold questions making the raven turn, eyeing him like a predator to his prey. A nod. "Why don't you visit once in a while?" A head shake.

"Media," Red replied.

"I can be your bodyguard," Gold weirdly phrased his words. "Uh I mean Green, Blue, Yellow and I can." The younger raven teen rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment a light blush dusting its way. "I can get silver too but he might wring my neck if I bothered him."

Red didn't really want to risk going down. He is practically well known around the whole region. What about my mother? She must be really lonely, Red thought seeing his mother sitting alone in the kitchen table eating with a tear stained face. He sighed. Decisions.

"Look I know it might be hard but your Pokemon probably want to at least see how everything change or want to see your friends and family you've made ever since your journey. Plus they probably want to at least see you happy," Gold says trying to convince the Kanto Champion. Red stares blankly at him. "I can go with you."

Red turns around. The idea of finally seeing everyone is tempting. Then there's of course Pokemon Trainers and media which he despises so much. But if it makes his friends and family happy to see him alive and well then it should be fine, right?

Since Gold climbed up without any Pokemon that could fly they had to ride on Reds' Charizard. In truth Gold never had this much fun in the air. He arms were lightly loose around the older raven while Gold was screaming like a little kid on sugar high. Red doesn't know how he got into this mess in the first place but he did any way. They both landed in front of Reds' house in Pallet Town. Once They finally got off a women with black hair down to mid back, pink sweater, yellow pants, and an apron tied onto her hips came up with wide eyes.

"Red?" the woman questions hoping she isn't dreaming. A simple nod to the head was all the woman need to run to her only son in an embrace with tears running down her face. "Oh Red you are okay. I was so worried about you." She coos while stroking the red eyed teen. "My look at your clothes! It's all tattered and small on you. What were you doing all these years? Come inside! Oh you brought a friend too! Come join us!"

"It's a pleasure Miss," Gold bows in a gentlemen like manner and followed Red and Red's mother into their house. Gold got to admit it's really simple like his house. A normal couch with a coffee table, TV, a few lamps, and pictures, you know, all the stuff you normally see in homes. It was cozy for Gold.

"Red why don't you take a shower and get dressed into something more comfortable. And do you want anything, um... I'm so sorry I didn't get your name I was just so happy to see my son. So thank you for bringing him home," Reds' mother gushes as she was about to turn to the kitchen.

"My name's Gold and something warm should do. Being on top of a mountain is just not my thing. But you are welcome," Gold answers as he tries to rub his hands warm ever since he got down from the mountain. He never noticed how blue and numb his hands were.

"Very well a nice hot chocolate should do the trick then," she says walking into the kitchen. By they time she was preparing snacks Red came down with a pair of sweats, holding a t-shirt in his hands and his hair matted to his head without his signature red and white hat on. When Gold took a good look at the older teen he notice his body was toned. A noticeable six pack. Not too showy but just enough to know it is there. Gold has to admit Red does look really hot. I mean who doesn't want a guy who is slightly toned that is shirtless and just got out of the showers. Most girls would have drooled for this kind of opportunity. Gold then realized his thoughts and burned a dark red on the face.

"Holly crap," Gold mutters trying to look in another direction hoping Red didn't notice. To his utmost disappointment Red was in front of him placing a hand on his forehead.

"Sick?" Red asks removing his hand from the younger teen and placing it in his sweat pockets. Gold blubbered incoherent words. Red then raises his eyebrows on why the gold eyed teen was acting so strange.

"Okay here are some hot chocolate and cookies!" Red's mother saved Gold from any more embarrassment. Red shrugged his shoulders putting on his white baggy t-shirt.

"Thanks," Gold says while avoiding eye contact. While his Reds' mom left to tend household stuff Red was in front of Gold again making him really nervous. Ugh, why am I acting like a complete idiot towards Red of all people? Gold thought. The older teen placed his hand under the younger ones' chin making his gold eyes meet red. Gold couldn't help but blush at the contact. But to his utter surprised Red smirked. He smirked! If girls were to see Red smirking they would probably faint by now. And that what I feel like doing. Gold, having a brain of a girl thought. How lucky. Even more surprising Red brushed his lips lightly across Golds'.

Red found Gold somehow appealing to him. The way how he fidgets in place, the way his face goes red, and the way how he tries to talk but can't seem to say it. He finds it amusing, cute, and delicious. He never found any interest at first sight but after being convinced to come home maybe there was another side of the younger teen in front of him that not a lot of people tried to unlock. And he liked that even more. Red was never the one to fancy anyone but this boy was different. It just made him want to mess with the poor boy into a nervous, delicious, moaning wreck. The naughty things he could do to the boy but alas there was rejection so he moved back making the boy look so downhearted.

Gold never recognized this feeling at all. He knows he admires the champion in front of him but questions as how much he admires him. Sure Gold admits he is hot, sexy even but would it really work out between the two. People would probably look down upon us. Maybe girls will support but he isn't too sure. One way to find out. Gold taking a step forward towards the older raven, looks down nervous but still continued. He wants to know how it feels to be in his arms. With one final breath Gold kissed Red tenderly. Red gasp seeing how bold Gold has gotten but didn't care. The way how their lips fit perfectly together don't need much of an explanation. They both felt it. Warm, inviting, safe. It was all they could describe it. Parting from each other Gold flushed tomato red not knowing what to say after. Red grabbed his hat and flung it on the couch and pulled him up to his room where they could talk and maybe have a little fun.**  
**

* * *

**Woohoo. I feel like I did bad on this one... I don't know but it just feels kind of bad. But it is one of my fave couple. I probably need to find a better story to place this two in. But this is the closest I can get. But still I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Okay after this is another Shadow Triad chapter in the request of Lumina. In truth I don't mind taking requests also. I am here to try to entertain you guys in any way possible. So don't be scared to ask.**

**Um I may be wrong but I bet in the manga Gold probably beat Red. I am just not sure. I will find out later. Yes I am using Gold's manga Pokemon while using Red's game verse Pokemon. I feel more comfortable with Red game verse since it so fits him being one of the most quietest maybe coldest person you can find besides Silver, and a little of Green.**


	9. Watching Shadow Triad Sanyou Trio

******Well as promise another Shadow Triad request from Lumina. Hope you guys enjoy. This is around Black and White 2 just a heads up. **

* * *

Cilans' POV

We watched her battle Pokemon trainers and wild Pokemon left and right. What we notice is that she is different now. Her silver hair is shorter, up to her chin, her clothing has gotten much darker, her bubble gum pink eyes were also shadowed by darkness, and the one that made a drastic change is her personality. It has gotten much colder ever since that day we left her. She would battle trainers with a cold demeanor not answering to anyone, heck she even made wild Pokemon run away. In truth I blame myself every minute I watch her. It was my fault I changed her. If I didn't betray her she wouldn't have to be like this.

"Is that all? How pathetic," Shizune says coldly walking away making the trainer she battled hate her to the core. It's all my fault. The way how her voice is so icy made me shiver. I looked away. I can't believe I did that to her. The little Shizune I know that was so sweet and kind has now become so bitter and murderous. If that is how you want to put it. But what I heard from my blue haired brother was that when she is alone she shows some affection to her Pokemon and showed her actual emotions. But I have to see it to believe it.

Cress' POV

I watched emotionless towards our silver-nette. I am to blame for this drastic change of personality. I knew the extent of this betrayal, I should have stopped it sooner. Then again, it's too late to turn back now. I hate myself for this. I created a monster. How is this to be proud of? She was always the sweetest, lovable, caring, funny, Pokemon trainer I know. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. I always wondered what would have happen if we didn't leave her. Would I be happy? Of course living a double life isn't helping but the life where I am just a Gym leader and a connoisseur I would be happy. Would Shizune still be the same Shizune we know since the very beginning? Of course she would. It makes me happy if Shizune is happy. I would remember those days when I would flirt with her when serving her drinks and her favorite pumpkin pie. The way how Cilan would somehow try to talk to Shizune but seem to fail miserably considering he can be so shy around her and stutters, while Chili just try to get the attention he needs by trying to make little Shizu jealous.

"I'm sorry Glace," Shizune apologizes to her Pokemon, a Glaceon who she pats on the head and tending its wounds. "I pushed you too hard didn't I." The sadness to her voice is really unbearable. I can't believe I did this to her. I just stared at her hoping for any kind of forgiveness. But right now I don't think I will be getting one anytime soon. I might as well change shifts with my idiotic red haired brother.

Chilis' POV

Oh my little Shizu. Out of all the people we had to betray it had to be you. You know how much I miss you Shizu. All those times I tried to get your attention. I don't know if you are really ignoring me or try to tease me. You don't know how much my brothers and I love you Shizu. Heck I even get jealous of my own brothers who has your attention. Every time I see you talking to another guy I get riled up inside. The way how your sweet voice just rings into my head when you call for me or when you get embarrassed. I would always get to see that side of you every time I tease you or tried to. But now look at you. You're not you. The you that I love. It's really scary. I want the normal you. The you we could have fun together and not care what everyone thinks. Is that really much of a dream now?

"Flamethrower," Shizu's icy voice commands as her Arcanine spewed out fire from its mouth burning the poor bug steel Pokemon, Scizor, taking the full blow damage. I shuddered in place seeing how her and her Pokemon being so ruthless. No mercy whatsoever. I cried. The tears that I tried to hold in just left. I can't watch anymore. I left quietly.

Shizune's POV

It's been two years that I drove myself to bring them back. Unfortunately I can't find them. They seem to have gone in hiding which pissed me off to no end. I can't give up yet. Not yet when I came this far. I have gotten stronger. I know it. But will it be enough to really bring them back? No... it will. I know it will. They better watch out. I will make a come back if it is the last thing I do. I have changed so much.

I trained my Pokemon every single day to get them as strong as they are now. But I feel like I am neglecting their feelings. I feel really bad for my Pokemon for pushing them too hard. They did deserve at least a few breaks in the months that past so they can be on top shape. It's the only thing I can do to show that I still love them. But I know that they will stick with me even if I was being a bit harsh to them. They knew what I have been through. They were there. The know.

I practically hate everyone now. Ever since that day it haunts me. My own friends, brothers that I would call them, betrayed me. I could never trust anyone else but myself. The only thing is that I can never hate the trio. The trio that I loved so much. But a part of me still wonders if they really care about me. Do they really care? Or am I just walking in an illusion that was derived from me believing that they have a heart somewhere? Hopefully it isn't the latter.

I stared down at all my released team Pokemon: Arcanine, Glaceon, Lilligant, Mienshao, Samurott, and Ampharos. They were just relaxing after a battle from a trainer that I called him weak. I didn't care if I get the pissed-glares as long as they know that they should trainer more. I remembered when I had my Arcanine. It was just a small Growlithe that I found near Virbank City. Then Glaceon when I had it as an Eevee in Castelia City. Lilligant as a Petilil from a trade for a Cottonee also in Castelia City. Mienshao as a Mienfoo when I was walking in Victory Road. Ampharos from Floccesy Ranch as a Mareep. And my trusty Samurott when it was an Oshawott when I first started out as a newbie trainer. Then the other Pokemon I had caught like: Lucario (Riolu in Floccesy Ranch), Flygon (Trapinch in Desert Resort), Unfezant (Pidove in Route 20), Tyranitar (Pupitar in Route 15), Vespiquen (Combee in a Hidden Grotto), Zoroark (Given to be by a man in Driftveil City who used to be part of Team Plasma who belong to another person named N or Lord N), and Sigilyph (Desert Resort also). They were my main team that I trained till they drop. Not literally.

I stared up at the trees but for some reason I can't help but feel like someone is watching me these past couple years. I would either look up at buildings, or trees, or cliff sides, across rivers or lakes but I can never find anyone there. I always keep telling myself it was wild Pokemon but another part of me kept saying it was a person. I always wonder if I was just hallucinating that all my pent up anger, grief, and loneliness was getting to me. Rustle. I turned my head quickly to where the sound was resonating from seeing a glimpse of red and black. It was either someone or just another Pokemon. Hopefully it was the second option. I sighed staring at the now darkening sky.

"Okay you guys, lets rest for the night and get on our way," I said as they all cuddled near me keeping me warm.

Shadow Triad/Striaton Trio's POV

One of the Trio was given a close call when he tried to move. Chili was sweating a bit hoping that the silver-nette didn't see him. His brothers was standing on branches either above him or next to him. The redhead wiped any stray tears that was left, showing his brothers that he will be alright. But each and every one of them couldn't rid the guilt they each have for Shizune. Each blaming themselves for the cause of the suffering girl in front of them. The only thing they can do is watch the girl cry in her sleep, whimper, and beg not to leave. A heartbreaking scene they wish they didn't cause. Without any other word they left before they lose their mind and approach her wishing for forgiveness. They still need to be loyal to a certain psychotic man who wants to rule the world regardless of their emotions. But that doesn't mean they can't go off on their own once in awhile and wish to have the life they had with Shizune. It's a dream they can never get if they continue the way they are now.

* * *

**Yay finish! It didn't take me that long to really type it because of how I can type for more than an hour but due to my laziness it was kind of put off a bit. At least I was able to finish it today at 11/23/12. I am starting a new story which involves of course Pokemon. I still need to type up the first chapter but I will put it up soon. Hopefully. Well I hoped you liked it Lumina, since you kindly asked and reviewed. My next one shot which is ContestShipping. You didn't see that coming did you!? Ahaha... uh... maybe you did but oh well. Oh the Pokemon I mentioned are actually my team from Pokemon Black 2. That is another little Trivia for you. Till next time! JPR8686 OUT!**


	10. Rival ContestShipping

**Hey everyone it's me again! It's time for ContestShipping. It is going to be short and I will skip the contest because I don't know what Pokemon to use for May and Drew for a contest in Unova but I do have one Pokemon in mind to use. I'm not sure how to make it work. So I apologize if it didn't turn out well or as good. I'm not much of a Pokemon contest fan but I do know how to make the Pokemon moves look a bit appealing. This is more of fluff than a couple.**

* * *

May was making her Pokemon look professional for her infamous Pokemon Contest in Unova. Not only that Unova not only tries to make you Pokemon stand out with moves they actually make you dress up your Pokemon while they perform. The clothing are also indestructible for Pokemon if they use a move that uses it's whole body. She was happy to be able to see Ash competing and of course her longtime crush and rival, Drew.

"Hey Drew! Ash!" May calls excitedly scurrying to her male friends.

"Hey May!" Ash yells back happy to see his ex-Hoenn companion. Drew, the usual swept his green hair fringe and gave May a red rose. May blushed seeing that Drew always gave her roses but the little green monster inside her is when the green haired boy in front of her gives flowers to other girls than herself. She tends to spit fire at them hoping they would go away. But they always keep coming back just to get under her skin.

"You guys ready for the Nimbasa Contest?" May ask.

"You bet I am!" Ash yells pumped up having a contest again after a whole month or so of training for gym battles. It would be great to unwind and let his Pokemon have fun once in awhile.

"Of course I will win this," Drew says arrogantly crossing his arms smirking that familiar smirk of his every time May participates in contests.

"Oh, you!" May growled at him seeing how arrogant he was again, just like before. But it was always like this. They are rivals when it comes to Pokemon Contest. Trying to out rank the other was the most hardest thing to do. Beating each other in on coming contests. No one has a winning streak. But to May, even if their little quarrels are only rivalry and friendship it was the only way to get close to him than others. She doesn't mind this long annoying process but she will wait to see if Drew returns the feelings and maybe get a happy ending. But for now she will have to deal with little quarrels and roses.

"May you're up," Drew says waving the bandanna teen in the face. May finally breaking her thought process blinked that it was her turn in the competition. She freaked and ran to the stage before she gets disqualified. She has to thank Drew later. Now she is ready to wow the crowds and try to impress Drew to make sure that his rival wasn't slacking off.

"Okay Emolga, take the Stage!" May happily calls her electric flying type Pokemon as it came out of flurry electric bolts flying with it making its fur spark and leaving a trail behind it. I hope you are impressed with my Pokemon's moves, Drew because I will make sure you will eat your words.

* * *

**Done. I know like I said it was going to be short. And I am not a fan of Pokemon Contests. I have the small gist of it. I prefer battling over it. I am sorry if you guys don't like it. I did my best. It wasn't much. Um okay, I am going to do something really crazy. This is a bizarre pairing which is *drum roll* Paul and Game!Red. I know a couple that is never meant to be but hey it's random one shots. I can do what I want with the characters. Even having Ash hang out with Harley for the day. After that will be... GreySkyShipping. Yep Kyouhei and Hue. Well till next time.**


	11. Mountain Climbing What shipping is this?

**Yep a really bizarre shipping that I do not know my self. What do you even call this shipping? If this shipping doesn't exist then I shall make it up. Um... SolemnShipping because they don't seem to smile. Or PissOffShipping because they look like they are mad and wants you to leave them alone. Well not Red he looks lonely up in the mountain. Feels like he needs a hug. Paul does too. NeedAHugShipping! LOL! I don't even know anymore. I am just being stupid with the names.**

**Well hope you enjoy. Oh any of you can make up a shipping name for these two too. We can discuss this and play around with unimaginable shipping names for couples or pairs that I randomly choose that don't exist yet.**

* * *

Paul was trudging through the snow filled mountain of Mt. Silver. His Weavile next to him basking in the snowy fields. Pokemon have been coming after him left and right but his Weavile was disposing them very nicely. He even had to switch his Pokemon once in awhile to make sure they all get enough experience to get stronger and take on this crazy weather. Then again he faced Snowpoint City's savage blizzard and he was stuck in the Pokemon Center for who knows how long. He was sure that his Pokemon can handle this weather. But it was starting to get a bit hard to breath and he was sure his hands are being painted with blue from the cold. But he didn't care. He was out for revenge. He was beaten. Miserably. He knew the Kanto Champion was strong but he never imagine how strong his Pokemon really were. He swept him in no time flat. Then again he remembered that the Champion was one for a very long time. Heck he even stayed in this bloody mountain for a few years. How does he manage to stay up here and not be freakin' cold? Paul ludicrously thought finally reaching towards a cave.

"This should do until the morning," he grumbles walking in. "Weavile, go look for some wood." Paul orders as his ice dark type Pokemon went out in the blizzard searching for wood. "Magmortar."

"Maaag," the volcano Pokemon pops out from the red and white ball glancing at his trainer ready for any orders.

"Once Weavile comes back with wood use flamethrower on it to keep this place warm. I'll call you out if the fire dies."

"Maag," Magmortar roars in understanding. Paul went farther back into the cave think of a battle strategy to take out the Champions Pokemon. A little while Weavile came back with a good amount of wood. Magmortar went to grab the wood and help fix it to make a decent fire to warm their trainer. Paul being the rude grateful person grunted in thanks and returned his Pokemon. He went through the list of Pokemon Red has on him: Charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, Pikachu, Snorlax, and Espeon. There is the possibility that he might have Lapras on him since he sometimes switches Lapras and Espeon. Paul's team consist of Ursarang, Magmotar, Honchcrow, Weavile, Electivire and Torterra. He could use his Torterra to go against Blastoise and Pikachu. Electivire against Charizard since it is flying-fire type, also Lapras and Blastoise too if Torterra is knocked out. Magmotar against Venasuar. Weavile or Honchcrow against his Espeon. What about Snorlax? Paul knows that despite Snorlax being big and a bit slow it surprised Paul to know that it was actually fast. He should of switched out his Honchcrow for Hariyama but it's too late now. He is not going back down and make a switch with his brother after he came this far. Since he thought of the type advantage he needs to come up with an actual strategy to take them out without having his Pokemon sustain too much damage. It frustrated him. Red fights with power but also with discrete strategy that surprises everyone. Red being quiet he can command his Pokemon with a simple wave of his arm and their Pokemon commence their attacks. His commands are even fast making it hard to tell what each wave means. If I can get that much I can easily take him down Paul thought glaring at the wall in front of him.

* * *

Finally, up at the top of mountain, Paul was grateful. He hated staying in the cave because of the blizzard. It wasted so much time that he could of battled him over 5 hours ago. Stupid blizzard lasting longer than I hoped, Paul thought darkly. He just wants to get this over with. Red turns around noticing the Purple-nette. He tips his hat lower and pulls out the familiar red and white capturing device. He throws it in the air, white beam materialize into his big Snorlax. Damn. I was hoping not to go against that first, Paul thought bitterly but pulled out the same capturing device.

"Honchcrow, stand by," Paul called him out first. Some of Snorlax's move are fighting type so it was best to use his flying type. But he is also weary of the move rest. If Red uses rest when he notices his Pokemon close to fainting it's trouble to Honchcrow if he can't keep up with the energy lowering each time it uses a move or if it is hit.

The battle rages on. Both on their last Pokémon. Paul's Torterra and Red's Charizard. Paul was really surprised that he was close to beating the Kanto Champion. Either he was being really good at strategic battles or being plain lucky like his old rival, Ash. But he really hates stooping that low as being lucky. He is better than that. But with Charizard up in the sky Torterra's ground type are useless. His grass type moves won't do as much damage either. But with good time moves even if it is ineffective. He will make sure to give heavy damage from close range. Risky but it was the only choice the purple-nette has. Red glances at his Charizard getting ready to throw one last Flamethrower.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant to block. Then hit it with Stone Edge if it gets close," Paul commands as the grass-ground turtle Pokémon lifts it feet and stamping it on the icy ground, sending out thick vine plants wrapping around the field and over each other. Flamethrower was released and the plants blocks the attack but still burned into ashes at the process. Red sent his Charizard to finish the attack but he didn't expect to see a bunch of rocks being hurled to the dragonoid Pokémon once it was mere inches away. He must of charge his Torterra's Stone Edge after using Frenzy Plant knowing I would get in close. Red thought. Smart. He watch his Charizard fall in defeat. Pulling his cap down to hide his crimson eyes, he returns his fire-flying Pokémon with a small ghostly "thank you."

"Good battle. Congratulations. It's been awhile since someone defeated me," Red said, his longest talk ever since the battle started.

"I did what I could. I actually thought I was going to lose again," Paul said modestly. Of course he has respect to Red since he was defeated by him before. Not only that he is older than him.

"Stay. Blizzard's coming," Red glances up seeing that he can't see the sun anymore. The clouds looking dangerously dark. Paul looks up and had to agree. It's suicide to walk down the mountain like this. He followed Red and went into the cave Red lives in. It was just plain cave with a big fire pit and in the corner stocks of food for him and his Pokémon. I still wonder how the heck he lives in this dang mountain for so long. Paul wonders looking at the plain cave.

Red sends out his Pokémon and tends to their wounds. Paul did the same thing not wanting to get jump later on going down the mountain by Pokémon while they are still resting. To say it is silent is an understatement. To say it was deathly silent is an overstatement also. No one talked at all in the cave. The Pokémon are sleeping with their even breathing echoing. The fire is crackling. Paul sat in one corner of the cave watching his Pokémon relax. Red sat across from where Paul is petting his Pikachu and stare into the fire.

"Hey," Paul randomly calls out. Red looks up to the purple-nette wondering what he wants. "Why did you come all the way up here?" He asks looking at the senior trainer.

"To get stronger," was his reply. Even if his answer doesn't satisfy his curiosity as much he pushed it a bit.

"But why up in a mountain? Can't you just go to another region and train from there?" Red didn't answer to that leaving a very irritated Paul. Paul of course knows Red isn't much of a talker but he demands answer as to why he trains up in a freezing mountain with nothing but the clothes behind his back.

"Get away," Red finally answers after five minutes. To get away? What's there to run away from? Paul wonders looking at the raven haired teen. Red. Just who are you? You are normally known as a ghost of Mt. Silver to many people. The champion of Kanto. Some try to pursue the Ghost to only return with fainted Pokemon in the end. Paul hates that he can't get answers out of him as easily as others. But knowing that the Crimson eyed Champion is the type of person not to mess with. He grumbles and lay with his Pokemon. He needs to leave first thing in the morning or at least until the blizzard stops.

* * *

Morning came and Paul is heading out. Red was by the cave watching him leave. In truth it saddens the crimson eyed male that Paul is not staying. He makes a good company even if it's just a small moment. Even though Green and the rest of the Dex Holders come and visit him with maybe a small battle, Paul intrigues him more than anything in the world. Surprising himself he wonders why a young boy like him interest him. Then again Paul remind of how Green used to be when they were younger. She shakes the thought away. Paul turns back and bows in respect and trek down the stairs and back to where the rest of the civilization rest.

"I might come back," was Paul's last words before really disappearing into the horizon. Of course Red is going to be ready for him. Till the next time they see each other.

* * *

******Maybe EnigmaShipping? Well like I said from the top just send a message if you think about giving them a name tell me please. This will be really awesome to talk about. Okay I change my mind I will do SapphirePearlShipping then I'll think of another one to write about.**

******Sorry if the story is a bit choppy. I practically had writers block with this one. And I will have many more writers block with the one shots from here on out. That's the reason why I have not been updating this as much as I wanted. Oh well.**

**********I know I had to skip the battle because a six-on-six is just really long. I am not writting six battles in one story. That is just too much. I promise to do a full battle when I make the next one shot. Um I guess that is it for this author notes. Till next time people.**


End file.
